Ephemeral Wishes
by shironeko-pyon
Summary: In a desert country where everything seemed like a sandy wasteland, beauty shall emerge from the unlikeliest of things. SxS Oneshot. :3 Fluff fic. R&R PLZ! XD


**Shironeko-pyon: **Yaay, finally, I posted this TRC one-shot. :P

**Syaoran: **That's great, Shironeko-san. What is it about?

**Sakura-hime: **Yeah, tell us!

**Shironeko-pyon: **Tee-hee, what else? But about you two's undying affection? XD

**Syaoran: **o.o (blushes)

**Sakura-hime: **Ehh? O.o; (blushes)

**Shironeko-pyon: **On with the story, enjooy:D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ephemeral Wishes**

By: Shironeko-pyon

It was yet another tedious day back at the excavation site and the brunet needed some well-deserved rest. Unlike before where they immediately end up at around sunset, tonight was different. They found some long lost Clow Country artifact and the diggers, especially him, were extremely intrigued. In turned out, after grueling inspection, that it was just some old vase with no importance. Remembering how exasperating and annoying the day was, the brown haired lad slumped down on his bed with a heavy sigh.

He stared up the ceiling of their diminutive household as his thoughts drifted to that of dreams. He never discerned that he was sleep until he felt the weariness of the day on his shoulders. The lad dreamt and soared into endless stretching skies of various colors as his imagination took him to places he never knew. He could hear a very distinct voice, though, calling his name.

"Syaoran-kun! Syaoran-kun! Wake up!" The voice insisted and when he slowly opened his slumber-dazed eyes, he was somehow surprised to find out who it was.

"P-Princess…" He mumbled, getting up as he carefully rubbed off the sleep from his eyes. The lass sat straight up and looked at her friend. She could tell by how deep his nap was that he spent a tiresome day at the excavation site. In some way, that made her smile wistfully.

"W-What are you doing here, your highness..?" Was the boy's follow-up question that made the brunette glance up at him. She blushed and immediately looked down at her shoes. Why was she here again? The lass mentally cursed herself for still leaving. It's already past her supposed bedtime and she still persisted on going. If Touya found out, he would be furious.

The brunet looked up at his ancient looking wall clock. It's already half-past twelve in the midnight. He was aghast by how long his snooze was but, he was even more astonished to find out that the princess was out in this time of the night. If his highness found out, he would certainly torture him to death.

"What brings you here, princess? It's already late in the evening," He stated as a worried expression graced his handsome features. The lass just looked down, her cheeks tainted pink.

"Err, I-I want to show you something, Syaoran-kun." She replied meekly, stealing furtive glances at the boy beside her from time to time.

The lad looked at her inquisitively. "At this hour?"

The princess pulled both of her hands together and smiled. "Yes! You see, they only look beautiful at night!"

He still had this curious look on his face. "What do you mean 'they', princess?"

"You'll see!" She beamed, grabbing the boy's right arm as she dragged him along Clow Country's moonlit street.

As scorching as the desert may seem at day, it was actually the polar opposite during nighttime. The temperature would go down when the sun sets and that was why midnight strolls around the city was the most pleasant thing to do after a weary day. Since rain was seldom in this country during nighttime, countless stars would always sparkle with refulgence throughout the cloudless evening sky.

It was almost fate made it possible for him to wind up in this country. Everything here was beautiful and upon looking at the girl pulling him through the streets of this kingdom, he was definitely convinced.

They reached the remote outskirts of the country after much running and from faraway, he could easily distinguish an oasis. They both stopped and the girl panted from exhaustion. He tried hard to catch his breath too as he stared at the worn-out lass beside him.

"Are you okay, princess?" He asked as he stood straight up.

She just pulled out a faint smile that never failed to make him somehow blush. "I'm fine and stop calling me princess! I have a name and it's Sakura, okay?"

He smiled. "Yes, her high—I mean Sakura."

"Good. Okay, then we're here!" She began trudging to the direction of the oasis as the boy followed suit.

The moon emitted a relaxing silver glow throughout the secluded oasis as the two entered its premises. There was a huge lake in the middle and the nighttime sky's reflection added to the already tranquil atmosphere. The boy was stunned; he never knew a place like this was here in Clow Country. It surprised him even more on how striking the place was.

"I never knew that there's such a place like this," He muttered whilst pushing off some branches and leaves that were momentarily blocking his way.

"Well, you're always cooped up in that excavation site to even have time to see places such as this." She retorted as they both reached the lake. The two sat on its edge and admired the stunning magnificence of the evening oasis.

The brunet looked at the lass beside him. _Everything in this place really is beautiful._

"Is this what you want me to see, your highness?" He inquired, averting his glance from the princess.

She just looked at him and grinned. "Nope, not yet."

After an amount of waiting and appreciating Mother Nature's beauty, suddenly little tidbits of light came playing around them. At first, the brunet was taken aback but he then realized what they were when the princess caught one and showed it to him.

"This is what I wanted to show you," She said, opening her enclosed palms. There laid a firefly, gleaming a resplendent greenish glow. The boy looked at it and smiled, catching one for himself as well.

"They say that fireflies here at this oasis can grant you any wish," The lass whispered, watching the other fireflies dance jovially around the obscure oasis. There was a light frigid breeze, swaying some fireflies off their course.

The lass held her clamped palms close to her lips as she murmured something incoherently to the boy's ears. He stared at the girl as she wished, a smile gradually tugging at his lips. The lad then saw her opening her hands and letting the firefly glide with the wind, joining with its fellow comrades as they playfully flew through the oasis. The brunet opened his hands as well and allowed the firefly to flutter through the chilly air.

"What did you wish for, Syaoran-kun?" She asked as soon as they both sat down the grassy ground. He just smiled and looked up at the starry nighttime yonder as he laid down his hands on the ground for support.

"You first, your highness."

The lass placed her hands together and held it close to her chest. "I wished that I would never ever forget you, Syaoran-kun and that no matter what happened, I will never fail to remember all the wonderful times we had!"

The boy glanced at her and blushed crimson. He kept quiet and just looked up at the sky again. _What do you know, we wished for the same thing._

"So, what did you wish for?"

He smiled. "That would remain as a secret, princess."

The lass protested and gave up after much questioning. She soon fell asleep, probably from all the persistence, with her head resting on his shoulder. The fireflies continued their dance and the oasis hummed its soothing lullaby with the moon whispering words of affection. The lad breathed out a sigh. This place was surely splendid and everything was beautiful. Living proof of that was the girl sleeping just beside him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shironeko-pyon:** Oh, t'was so sweeet but, so saad. :3 (weeps in a corner)

**Mokona:** Yesyes! T'was indeed very saaad. Mokona must weep as well. (joins Shironeko-chan in weeping)

**Fai:** But, then again, there's always a happy ending after everything, right Kuro-tan? xD

**Kurogane:** (has a sour look on his face) Whatever.

**Fai:** Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a sour doggy! (chases Kurogane and forces him to smile)

**Syaoran:** While Fai-san is chasing Kurogane-san, review please. Comments, suggestions and friendly advices are always welcome.

**Shironeko-pyon:** (drools over Chapitre 164's splash page) Oh, Syaoran-kun, you look extremely hoooot here. (drools some more)

**Syaoran:** Ehh? o.o;


End file.
